Give Me Liberty
Give Me Liberty is the first storyline mission of Grand Theft Auto III. It is given to protagonist Claude by explosives expert 8-Ball from the Callahan Bridge, Portland Island, Liberty City. The mission serves as the opening sequence that the player controls. Mission Description After the previous attack took place, Claude and 8-Ball need to make a hasty escape before the law enforcement made their way to the now damaged bridge. Luckly, there is a car that is in healthy condition. 8-Ball explains that his hands hurt to much from the hand cuffs for him to drive. So Claude gets behind the wheel and drives the players to the Red Light District that 8-Ball told him about and away from the cops that happened to show up seconds after both men drive off. Once they reach the area, both men change into a more civilan outfit to hide their identity from the cops. When they hope back into the car, 8-Ball informs Claude of this cat from way back and is also connected, which means that 8-Ball could put in a good word for Claude to get him some work. When they arrive at a strip club called Luigi's Sex Club Seven, 8-Ball and Claude head to the back and use the service door. This is when the next mission takes place. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car *Drive to the hideout *Head over to Luigi's Club Reward The Portland Safehouse will be unlocked and completion of the mission immediately unlocks the Luigi's Girls mission for Luigi Goterelli. Glitch * Between the beginning of the mission and "Last Requests", the player can in fact cross the damaged Callahan Bridge to gain access to both Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale early. See Callahan Bridge Exploits for more details. Trivia * The player can exploit this mission to allow the player character to don the orange Liberty State Penitentiary jumpsuit outside the mission. Requiring a saved game, the player must first load it then then start a new game. Once the cutscenes preceding the mission are over, the player must then load the saved game again, allowing the player character to appear in the jumpsuit in the saved game. By wearing the outfit, the cheat code allowing the player character to assume the appearance of random pedestrian characters is useless as long as the player doesn't save the game. Otherwise, the jumpsuit remains as the player character's outfit permanently. * After some time has passed, a pair of LCPD police cars respond to the distress signal and will drive up the bridge, obviously too late to save the convoy. However, upon closer inspection, the police cars will just stop at the damaged part of the bridge, and the officers inside will not do anything. Even if you ram their vehicles, run in front of them repeatedly, showing your prison jumpsuit, or obtain a weapon and attack the vehicle, you will not get the usual wanted level. It is even possible, with a larger vehicle, to ram the police cars into the gap on the destroyed bridge. * If you fail this mission, the opening scene replays, instead of either taking you back to the hideout, hospital, or police station. * The burning wreckage consists of an LCPD Enforcer turned over on its side, and a wrecked Mafia Sentinel. However, a Mafia Sentinel was not part of the convoy and was not seen when the Colombians attacked. Also, the GTA III physics engine does not permit cars to be turned over on its side, the cars will either be right side up or upside down. Strangely, standing in the flames of the destroyed cars will not burn Claude. * The mission title is a reference to Patrick Henry's famous words "Give me liberty or give me death!". * Oddly, in the mission 8-Ball states that his hands are "all messed up", but seemed to have no difficulty punching the policeman after the members of the cartel had left and, shortly after making the statement opening a car door. Also, one wonders how he could change his clothes in this state. * The mission's name is a double entendre, as "give me liberty" is a synonym of "give me freedom", referencing Claude and 8-Ball's escape from the prison escort. It can also be said as "give me Liberty", as the game then on takes place in Liberty City. * During the mission, the player is absent of gaining wanted levels, but only for the first two in-game hours (until 6:00AM). * Non-chronologically, this is the first storyline mission in the GTA III Era. Gallery GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball arriving at the safehouse. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII3.jpg|Arriving at Luigi's Club. Video Walkthroughs de:Gib mir „Liberty“ es:Dame libertad fr:Give me Liberty pl:Wolność w Liberty pt:Give Me Liberty Category:Missions in GTA III